


The World Can Wait While You Get Some Rest Tony

by AngelCuttingOnions



Series: Deaf Ears [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Clint Barton, Definitely not canon compliant, Endgame doesn’t exist fuck you, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Phil is the adult around here, Polyamory, Stubborn Tony Stark, This is how I cope with Endgame, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Tony was amazing at taking care of others. Be it his friends, the people he calls family, or anyone in need, Tony would do his best to provide for them. However, Tony wasn’t great at taking care of himself, so it was up to Phil and Clint to look in on him.





	The World Can Wait While You Get Some Rest Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a one shot oh gods help me.

Tony was amazing at taking care of others. Be it his friends, the people he calls family, or anyone in need, Tony would do his best to provide for them. However, Tony wasn’t great at taking care of himself, so it was up to Phil and Clint to look in on him. It had been 74 hours, 9 minutes and 12... 13... 14 seconds since the genius had gone down to his workshop, and JARVIS had informed Phil that the man only had a total of two hours of sleep since he’d disappeared. 

Phil made his way to his and Clint’s living room to collect the archer. He found him sprawled on the couch, legs propped up on the armrest. “Time to go collect our engineer.” Clint looked up from the StarkPad in his lap and tilted his head. 

“Has he still not come up?” He scrunched his face in disapproval. Phil shook his head and gestured towards the elevator. 

“Shall we?” 

***

Very few people had the code to get into Tony’s workshop. Specifically for medical reasons. If he was in the workshop for more than 72 hours, with dangerous amounts of _notsleeping_ , Pepper, Rhodey, and Phil could override his lockdown.

Clint would have had the code, but the archer was either with Phil when Tony had to be dragged from his workshop, or he came in through the ceiling vents. Rhodey has apparently set up the system, and JARVIS went along with it, informing Tony when it had been set in place, and at the time the man didn’t mind it, but now... 

“Tony-“ 

“Agent! Katniss! Lovely to see you but I’m a tad busy at the moment.”

“Whatever you’re working on can wait Tones.” Clint piped up. 

“It can, but it really probably shouldn’t.” He had some sort of minuscule tool in his hand, working on the gauntlet to one of his sets of armor. Specifically a new set, it seemed. “The repulsors haven’t been acting right since the incident with the cyber-zombie thing last week, so I’m fixing it.”

“By making an entirely new suit?” Phil wasn’t unhappy exactly, but Tony had a habit of putting quite literally the world ahead of himself. Of course his job as Iron Man was important, but making sure he was fed, rested and watered was as well. 

“If it was that easily damaged, it’s better to make a new suit than to risk it happening again.” Tony paused and clumsily felt around his workbench without looking up to grab a different tool. “Plus there are some features I wanted to add so this was a great time to do it.” 

“Tony you haven’t slept in over 52 hours. You’ve been in here for over 74.” 

“Has it been that long? Huh. I’ve been down here for longer, don’t worry.” Clint watched as Phil’s expression got more and more frustrated. That facial expression was kinda scary honestly. Occasionally fun, but usually kinda scary. “Fun fact, the longest amount of time on record that a human has gone without sleep was about eleven days.”

“Tony Stark if you do not put the project down right now and go to bed, I will drag you out of here, kicking and screaming.” 

“Tones you can get back to it right after you get some sleep and some food in you.”

“Uh-huh.” Tony nodded, clearly having stopped listening. He stood up to get something across the room and stumbled as the room spun around him. He glanced back at the pair, probably to see if they had caught it. They did. However Tony was stubborn and would not accept what was good for him. He kept walking away from them, causing Clint to roll his eyes, and Phil’s kinda scary look bump up to definitely scary. 

“ _Do you want to carry him or should I?_ ” Phil signed to Clint. 

“ _You can so he’ll be less grumpy with me. Maybe he’ll cuddle me after._ ” The archer grinned at the idea and Phil shook his head amused. His partner had taken a liking to the genius, and was trying his best to get the man to join their relationship. The problem was Tony regularly flirted with everyone, so he wasn’t really picking up the hints. The agent was rather fond of Tony himself, but he felt he had some catching up to do since he was seemingly dead while Clint was getting to know him. 

Even though he felt that he didn’t know the genius as well as he could have, he had the same sort of feeling of protectiveness to him as he had towards Clint. “Why do I always have to do the heavy lifting?” 

“Why Phil, are you calling me fat?” Clint pouted making Phil give him an exasperated look. “Phillll you’re being no fun right now.” 

“I’ll be fun once both of you start taking care of yourselves properly.” Phil was walking towards Tony, making the engineers face twist into a half grumpy half pouty expression. When he was picked up he struggled, making Phil’s hold tighten. The man probably could have freed himself if he’d tried harder, but with the sleep deprivation and all, apparently the genius decided Phil’s chest made a lovely pillow. 

“I think I’m sleepy.” The voice was quiet and muffled. “And hungry.” 

“I’ll make you something when we get upstairs, and then you can go straight to bed, okay Tones?” Clint had a small smile as he held open the door for Phil. 

*** 

Clint had gotten most of a grilled cheese sandwich and half a glass of water in Tony before the man had started dozing off at the table. He helped him up and led him down the hall to his bedroom, Phil following closely behind. When he had gotten the engineer safely put into bed, he went to walk away when he heard a muffled voice. “You an’ Phil. Safe to sleep around. Stay?” 

Clint looked back at Phil and raised his eyebrows in question. Phil had already pulled off his shoes and grabbed his tablet out of nowhere. Clint shrugged and flopped into Tony’s bed next to him, the man in question immediately tangling a leg with Clint’s. Phil sat on the other side of Tony, propping up pillows to go behind his back. He did work on his tablet with one hand, the other resting on Tony’s side, rubbing circles with his thumb. Eventually Phil dozed off as well. 

When they woke in the morning, Tony was nowhere to be found.


End file.
